Wise Kisses and Wrong Things
by bernaisbeast
Summary: You know it's wrong. Oh yes, you know by all means it's so very wrong. It's against everything you believe in, against your morals, against society, against the law. You'd go to jail for what you two have done. And yet… / Creek AU where Tweek is thinking over things about his sorta-maybe relationship with a 14-year-old Craig. / Second Person POV, two-shot / Implied pedophillia


You know it's wrong. Oh yes, you know by all means it's so very wrong. It's against everything you believe in, against your morals, against society, against _the law_. You'd go to jail for what you two have done. And yet…

And yet you were touching him, holding his hand, mainly because he refused to let go. That's how it always is anyways, and you don't mind much so long as no one's around to see. You can't deny that you think he's cute, because really he is. Stark black hair with striking blue eyes, eyes that showed his soul. And a very old soul it was. You could tell by the way he spoke, how he carefully chose his words. And the few kisses he'd place, they always felt aged. Wise. He was someone you've never experienced before. More mature than anyone you've met really.

But as old as his soul is, you can't change the fact that physically, he's that of a fourteen-year old. You can't change the fact that he's in middle school and, _dear god_, you're in fucking _college_ of all things. Oh god, it's wrong, so so wrong. You know it, he knows it. And you're afraid that sometime soon, everyone will know it as well. You'll get arrested and sent to jail, and then what would happen? What'd happen to your future, to his? And you hate to admit it, but you also can't help but think what'd happen to you both as a whole, because now (you're ashamed to admit) you guys are one.

You're in too deep, and you can't get out. You've already tried, but he's persistent you give him that. But he doesn't seem afraid. He's never shown any signs of fearing for the future, maybe because he's too innocent, too naive, even with his old soul.

Or maybe he just doesn't care because he really wants to be with you.

No. No no no, you shake that thought from your head. It's too - too absurd. He's barely a teenager, and you're hitting you early twenties sometime soon. He can't be so in love with you because he doesn't know a thing about it. It's merely an infatuation with you. Yes, that's it. You've had those when you were his age as well, so it must be it. (You try to ignore the fact that while you had feelings for that of older males or females when you were his age, they have never once acted upon your affections as you are doing to this poor boy.)

You think of all these things as you stare at him now, walking through the vast emptiness of your campus alone. You both had left the coffee shop some time ago and he was "walking you home" as he put it, just as he's always been doing these past few months. And you feel flattered that he does so, though you never admit it.

So you're staring at him now, and it's quiet between the two of you. Neither of you seems to mind the silence; You prefer it that way anyhow. He's never one to talk, but when he does, it's always deep and thoughtful or in admiration of you. And you can't help but get so flustered when all he does is talk so highly of you.

You want to say you feel uncomfortable like this with him, but you can't. You can't because it's the most comfortable you've ever been with anybody and you don't want to be so comfortable with him because _fuck it it's wrong but it's so right and_ —

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

It takes you a moment to realize that he's speaking to you in the flat voice of his, that voice that you can't seem to understand because someone his age shouldn't have a voice that deep or monotone or nasally. It takes you another second to figure out that _oh wait_ you're in front of your dorm room now and in the hallway where anyone can see you two and judge you. And usually, you would panic.

And he's waiting for that, you can tell because he's staring at you with his eyebrows raised. "Are you alright, Tweek?" You just nod and he takes it because hey, you're not running your mouth with paranoid thoughts so he must be getting somewhere.

He says goodnight to you and smiles, a hopeful glint in his eye. He's waiting for a goodbye kiss just like he always does, but he knows you won't give him one anyways. He used to throw a fit about it at first, but he's eventually accepted that you're not going to initiate anything and he's respecting your boundaries because (and the thought crosses your mind again) _he really does like you and he really wants to be with you. _

And that's all that crosses your mind as you grab a hold of his arm as he turns away. He looks back at you in surprise, and before you're aware of what you're doing, you're leaning down and placing your lips against his. They're soft as always, just like the few other times where he's grabbed at you and kissed you like this. Only this time, you were the one grabbing him. But you're more timid, shy, and afraid, but this time you're sure. Sure because hey, maybe you sorta kinda like him too, despite the age gap.

You pull away a little too soon for both of your guys' liking, but he's smiling the widest smile you've ever seen him with, dimples and all. It was always so rare to see him like this, so you cherish moments where he smiles because he's smiling for you, _yes you_, and you're proud you can make him do that and no one else can.

You're still red in the face when he breathlessly says, "About fucking time." And you just stutter out something along the lines of _"I didn't mean that I only did that to get you to leave me alone now but you're adorable okay shut up is there someone watching oh god"_ but he just laughs at you and pecks you on the check before whispering, "It's okay. I love you too." And then he just walks away.

And you smile. You stare at his retreating form and you smile like the dork you are because you think, okay, so maybe it's illegal and against everything I know and believe in. But it just feels _right_ and that's all that really matters.

Age is but a number. And you can wait another four years for him anyways because maybe you sorta really want to be with him too.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow don't judge me for this OTL Lambylin on tumblr wanted something with age handling and college!Tweek and middle-schooler!Craig and I couldn't help myself I am so sorry... Also, I'm unsure if I should leave it as it is, or continue it... It'll be complete for now until I say so otherwise then =w=


End file.
